What Overreacting Can Lead To
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Sirius may have been overreacting about what he saw up in the dorm, or maybe not, but who else can make it better other than Remus? Lol. Warning, this is rated M for a reason people. Slash.


_**A/N: Ok guys, so I've been trying to find something good to read for ages, but all I've found lately are angsty stories that I am flippin sick of, so I decided to right my own piece, with no sadness, no tears or heart break, just some humor, some embarrassment, and oh my gosh… SMUT! Lol. Yes, yes. I wrote a sex scene. Tell me how I did :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own. Leave me alone.**_

_**Warning: Boy on boy sex, hope you like :D And if you don't, then you can get out of here cause there is something really wrong with you!!!**_

_**What Overreacting Can Lead To**_

"Moony! Moony! Moony!" Sirius screamed, running up to where his boyfriend sat in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Remus looked up from the large tomb of a book he had his nose buried in, seconds before his lap was filled with one distressed Sirius Black, and his book was flying across the room, nearly hitting a first year student, who dodged it just before it could slam into their head.

"What's wrong," Remus asked, sliding his hand through his boyfriend's hair, ignoring the slight chaos around them. Something wasn't right. Sirius was literally shaking.

"It was awful Remy. I mean awful. I want to gorge my eyes out. I want to throw up till I'm nothing but skin and bones. I want to…"

Remus laughed, relieved that nothing was seriously wrong, no pun intended. Sirius would never be this overly dramatic about anything if he had truly been distressed.

"I thought you wanted to go up to the dormitory for a few hours to take a nap, since last nights _activities _totally wore you out."

Sirius huffed, crossing his arms over his chest at the same moment that he began making himself more comfortable in his boyfriend's lap. Remus bit back a groan as the young Black rubbed up against him.

"I was not completely worn out. I simply wanted to rest my eyes for a little bit, so that I could be more capable of taking in the full extent of your beauty when we did it all over again tonight."

Remus laughed, wrapping his arms around Sirius and pulling him closer. Who cared if he had a growing (and stiffening) problem inside his pants? Sirius was just too cute sometimes. "Smooth Pads. Real smooth. Who says we're doing it again?"

Sirius turned, looking at Remus with wide, grey eyes, and Remus suddenly felt like he was drowning underneath the watery gaze. "Of course we're doing it again. As if you could resist me, you bloody, horny wanker. You're not helping though Moony. Don't you get it? The horror, oh the horror! I think I'll die, and do you know how horrible it will be for such an attractive bloke like me to die with something as disgusting as that as my last image in life?" Sirius punctured his words by throwing himself further across Remus' lap and covering his face with his long fingered hands.

Remus shook his head in amusement. "Whatever you saw won't be your last image before you die Siri. After all, you're looking at me right now, aren't you? Or at least you were before you turned into such a bloody girl and threw yourself into my lap just to cry."

Sirius gaped up at the sandy haired teen in mock offense. "How dare you call me a girl Moony? You weren't saying such things last night when I had my dick up your…"

Remus hurriedly covered the black haired teen's mouth with his scarred hand, looking around the Common Room quickly. "Quiet Sirius. There are children in here."

Sirius huffed, licking Remus' palm with one broad stroke of his tongue, a move that was suppose to disgust the werewolf enough to have him remove his hand, but only served to arouse him more. After all, it was Sirius' tongue, and Remus' flesh… Remus groaned softly at the thought.

Sirius huffed again, biting Remus' palm this time, and the werewolf reluctantly removed his hand from over his lover's mouth, softly sliding it down one lean, muscular shoulder.

"They're hardly children, Mister Moony. And anyways, it's nothing that their delicate ears have not heard before. After all, remember all those times you forgot to put up the silencing spells?"

"Don't just go and blame that on me Padfoot," Remus growled, glaring down at where his boyfriend was now nestled against his collar bone. "You are as much to blame for all those times I forgot as I am. After all, if you didn't jump me at the most unexpected moments…"

Sirius grinned that wicked, seductive smile that always turned Remus' knees to jelly, causing the werewolf to be very relieved that he was already sitting down. "As if you didn't like me jumping you all those times, Remus, darling. I remembered the way you would moan and scream and beg…"

"Sirius," Remus whispered, pleaded really, as he hid his face along his lover's neck.

Sirius grinned, turning to kiss the blushing boy's cheek. "Don't be so shy Moony. I'm sure everyone was very happy that the silencing spells were forgotten. After all, who wouldn't want to hear you groaning in that way that you do, screaming my name right before you come… oh Merlin, just thinking about it has me hard again Moony."

Remus groaned, raising his head so that he could plant his lips against Sirius' still talking mouth. Before the young Black could even make a noise in surprise, Remus was pushing him back onto the couch, tongue thrusting into his mouth.

Sirius groaned, tangling his hands into his boyfriend's short, sandy hair, pulling him even closer, not that that was truly possible. All thoughts of the disgusting event that he had been forced to witness earlier were erased from his mind, as well as all plans to tease the werewolf till he was as red as a new born baby's bottom. All that Sirius could think of now was the boy above him, kissing him breathless. It was just as it should be.

"Should we take this somewhere else," he asked, reluctant to release Remus' sweet mouth for even a moment.

Remus nodded, his brown eyes clouded and unfocused as he looked down at Sirius, taking in his rumpled state.

"Up to the dorms?" he asked, trailing kisses down the dark haired boy's cheek. Sirius shakes his head, an image popping into his head as to why he had first run down here.

"Anywhere but there," he groaned, burying his face against the thin boy's neck.

Remus chuckled, standing and taking a hold of his lover's hand. "Are you going to tell me why you ran down here, screaming as if you had just seen your mother naked?"

Sirius whimpered pitifully, shaking free of his boyfriend and covering his face with his hands once more. "Dammit Remus. As if I didn't have enough disturbing images in my head, you had to go and add another one to the fucking list? You might as well have said something about her fucking bloody Dumbledore, just to put the icing on top of the cake."

Remus laughed, pulling his boyfriend closer to him and kissing him softly. "Now why would I need to mention it when you seem perfectly capable of conjuring the images yourself? Should I be offended that you're thinking of them going at it, rather than of me?"

Sirius glared up at Remus, nudging him sharply with his shoulder as they made their way over to the portrait hole. "Don't be such a fucking wanker, Remus."

Remus grinned, taking Sirius' hand in his and twining their long, slender fingers together. "But of course. Why would I need to be a wanker when you're about to do it for me?"

Sirius snorted, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. "Why would I do anything for you, when you're being such a prick?"

Remus grinned mischievously, leaning over to whisper into his boyfriend's ear as they walked. "Because I know just how to use my prick to make you scream for me," he murmured, tracing the shell of the dark haired teen's ear with his tongue, before taking the lobe into his teeth.

Sirius shuddered before tightening his grip on the werewolf's hand, practically running down the corridor leading to, or in their case, away from the Gryffindor Room.

"So where are we going," he asked, looking around him to make sure they didn't run into anyone that they knew.

Remus shot a grin over at him, keeping pace with the taller boy rather easily. "Well, I was thinking, since our dorm is currently unavailable," he said, throwing a look over at Sirius to let the older boy know that he still wanted to be told exactly what had been going on in there. Sirius groaned, wanting nothing more than to forget, and Remus continued, walking even faster now, "and I figured we may just take a while, that we could head up to the Room of Requirements?" he stated this more as a question than a statement, looking at Sirius to make sure his plan was ok, and Sirius nodded eagerly, practically running now.

Once they got into the corridor in which the room was housed, they walked back and forth in front of the same spot three times, both grabbing for the door knob at the same time as the door to the Room of Requirements appeared.

"Finally," Sirius mutter, pushing Remus into the room and looking around him, taking in the plush rug, the soft looking bed, and the night stand that he was guessing held a bottle of lube a some wash clothes, since there was a bowl of steaming water sitting a top of it, charmed to stay warm.

Remus grinned, already removing his shirt. "Looks like we have everything we need, yea?"

Sirius nodded, pushing Remus' thin hands away. "That's my job," he said, taking over the very pleasurable task of removing Remus' clothing, making sure his hands brushed against every soft patch of skin he revealed, followed shortly after by his lips.

Remus moaned after sometime of this, reaching for Sirius' shirt and practically ripping it off of the boy. "Hurry," he whimpered, pressing his half naked body against his boyfriend's now bare chest.

Sirius grinned, softly caressing the werewolf's scarred back. "God Remus. You were just teasing me a few moments ago. What's your hurry now?"

Remus whimpered softly, trailing kisses down Sirius' throat, pausing to suck at the taller boy's Adam's apple. "I want you. I want you naked and under me and around me. I want you to hurry so that I can be in you, pounding into your tight little ass till you're hoarse from screaming my name."

Sirius groaned, pulling his hands away from his boyfriend's flesh so that he could work on tearing off the jeans that suddenly felt three sizes too small. He saw Remus doing the same out of the corner of his eye, and once they were both naked, cocks standing proudly against their lean stomachs, they stumbled onto the bed, Remus on top.

He began trailing kisses down the older boy's neck once more, stopping to nip and suck at Sirius' pulse, not stopping until the skin was red, a mark of ownership surrounded by pale skin.

"I love you so much," he whispered, moving forward once more so that he could kiss Sirius passionately.

Sirius groaned, kissing him back just as passionately. "I love you to Moony. God, I love you so much. I want you in me."

Remus nodded, reaching over to the side table to remove the lube, knowing they were far too aroused at this point for anymore foreplay. He opened it with trembling hands, and slowly coated his fingers, making sure that they were wet enough so that Sirius would not be hurt.

He lowered himself down so that he was kneeling in between Sirius' thighs, wanting to watch as he stretched his lover wide enough. He slowly brought his hands up, wrapping one around Sirius' erection, and bring the other around so that it run up and down the crease of Sirius' buttocks.

"Ready love?" Remus asked, softly kissing Sirius' thighs.

Sirius groaned, spreading his thighs wider and bucking up into Remus' fist. "Hurry Moony. I won't break."

Remus sighed, slowly pushing a well lubed finger into his boyfriend's tight arse in the same moment that he took his boyfriend's cock into his mouth.

Sirius groaned, tangling his hands into Remus' hair. "More Remus , more. I want you to fuck me."

Remus moaned huskily, sucking harder at Sirius' erection as he added a second finger in, followed quickly by a third, watching as Sirius' muscles clenched, and then relaxed against the intrusion, before looking up into his lover's face, his breath catching in his throat as he saw the look of pleasure on Sirius' face.

"Love you, Moony. Love you. I'm ready. Please, I'm ready. Get in me now."

Remus moved quickly, taking Sirius' cock out of his mouth and with drawling his fingers, lubing his own cock up quickly before crawling up his lover's body and wrapping his legs around his waist. "Ready?" he asked again, bracing himself over Sirius' lean body with one hand, and pushing Sirius' hair out of his face with the other.

Sirius nodded, reaching up to kiss Remus softly. "I love you," he whispered, grinning suddenly. "even if you are a bloody tease."

Remus grinned back at him, aligning himself at his lover's tight entrance. "I love you too, even if you are a whining little baby."

Before Sirius could respond, Remus pushed into him, hard, thrusting in to the hilt. He stayed still once he was fully seated, giving his lover time to adjust.

Sirius was impatient though, and he arched up, chest colliding with Remus', thrusting his hips hard against the werewolf's.

"Move Moony, please? You won't break me." He said again.

Remus nodded, reaching down so that he could entwine his hands with Sirius' before he began moving once more, thrusting into his boyfriend slowly.

Before long though, the slow pace was no longer enough, and at Sirius' insistence, Remus was soon pounding into him, holding nothing back.

"Oh yes Moony, yes," Sirius screamed, as Remus angled his hips a little, thrusting up hard, and hitting his prostrate hard with each new thrust.

Sirius couldn't stop moaning, head tossing and turning on the pillow. His pleasure was so great, so intense, and yet it wasn't enough. "Moony," he whimpered, trying to tug his hands free. Remus released his hands, only to grab his wrists and bring his arms up, wrapping them around his neck.

"Leave them there," he whispered, before reaching down again, long, thin fingers wrapping around his erection and stroking once, twice, three times, before colors exploded behind Sirius' now closed eye lids, and he was coming in strong, almost painful streams over Remus' hand, their stomachs, and even their chests.

"God Remus," Sirius whispered, awed, just the werewolf thrust against him once more, his warm seed filling his body.

"You're amazing," Sirius whispered, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy as Remus collapsed onto him, now limp cock still inside him.

Remus sighed in contentment, nuzzling Sirius' chest. "Mmm, so are you."

Both boys fell asleep seconds later, not even bothering to clean up.

000000

"So what was that horrible thing that you saw up in the dorm earlier anyways," Remus asked once he and Sirius were back in the Common Room, both boys sitting on the couch, snuggled against each other's sides.

Sirius groaned, covering his face with his hands again. "God Moony, just drop it mate. I don't want to even think about it, alright?"

Remus looked at his boyfriend curiously for a moment, shaking his head in a mixture of astonishment and confusion, but before he could speak, the portrait hole swung open, and Peter walked in.

The small, plump boy blushed a dark shade of red when his eyes landed on Sirius.

Walking over to the two other Marauder's, Peter was sure to keep his gaze focused on the ground. "H-hey Sirius. I'm really, really sorry about what you had to walk in on earlier."

Sirius just groaned, making retching sounds behind his hands, causing Peter to blush even more. "I'll be sure to close my curtain next time, and use those silencing spells you guys have been helping me practice."

Peter scurried away once that had been said, and Remus, putting two and two together, looked at Sirius in shock, watching as the young Black rocked himself back and forth.

"You caught Peter masturbating?!?!"

_**A/N: So… that was a first. *looks at ground and blushes a deep red* how'd I do? Will you review and let me know, cause oh gosh, I'm just so embarrassed, and I'm really scared that this is bad, and if I don't know that you guys didn't like it… I won't write another one. So please review?**_

_**And I'm very sorry about that surprise at the end. Lol. Ok… not really, but I'm sure you all love me enough to get past it.**_

_**REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
